1.The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for increasing the efficiency of a carpet cleaning machine and other extraction machines in removing cleaning solution and other liquids from fabric, such as carpet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vacuum head for penetrating carpet.
2. The Background Art
Carpet-cleaning machines spray a cleaning solution onto a fabric or carpet and then vacuum the solution from the carpet into the machine. Other extraction machines may spray a liquid onto a fabric or simply remove a pre-existing liquid from the fabric.
Carpet cleaning machines typically include a wand with a cleaning head that is movable over the carpet, or a rotating platform that rotates one or more cleaning heads over the carpet. The cleaning heads usually include a spray nozzle for spraying a liquid, such as a cleaning solution, onto and/or into the carpet. In addition, the cleaning heads usually include a vacuum head for vacuuming or sucking the fluid, and any dirt, from the carpet. The vacuum heads commonly include a large opening, such as with an inverted funnel, which sits and moves atop the carpet. vacuuming or sucking the fluid, and any dirt, from the carpet. The vacuum heads commonly include large opening, such as with an inverted funnel, which sit and move atop the carpet.
One disadvantage with many vacuum heads is their inefficiency. Some vacuum heads remove less than 20% of the fluid. It will be appreciated that the fluid remaining in the carpet renders the carpet wet, and thus off limits for many hours while the carpet dries. In addition, it will be appreciated that a significant amount of dirt remains in the carpet with the remaining fluid.